


Little Shoes

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand resents Louis' grief for Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shoes

With her ashes lost to the wind and no body to bury Louis had naturally taken some things of hers with him when he had left Paris. A book of sketches, a volume of poetry, a bonnet and a pair of shoes. It was the shoes which he came back to most often in his morbid moments though, which seemed odd to Armand. Why not the poetry book, which spoke more of her tastes, or the papers which said more of her talents? Eventually he asked Louis about it, and after a moment of hesitation he related a tale of Christmas togetherness between he, his child and Lestat –as always Lestat, lurking in the corner of Louis’ heart. Armand had thought it mundane and overly sentimental, but it had brought tears to Louis’ eyes, which had grown so icy and dispassionate of late. Would you cry for me, if I left you tonight, Armand had thought bitterly. He doubted it, and in a sudden rage he wanted to tear up the room. Instead he offered a comforting embrace, and suggested moving; a new city, a new beginning, which Louis readily agreed to.   
It wasn’t hard to make sure that those godforsaken little shoes were ‘lost’ in transit.


End file.
